


Race Day!

by mezzosesu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Thundersnail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzosesu/pseuds/mezzosesu
Summary: It's race day!





	Race Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration strikes at interesting moments.

Today is the day that everyone has been looking forward to--race day! **  
**

The vehicles: prepped! The racers: pepped! The regulations: thrown out! Who needs them??

The crowd looks on as the coaches give last minute advice to the competitors, adrenaline rising to a near fever-pitch from the excitement. Even Napstablook can’t deny their glee today as their ghostly body waves to and fro with anticipation!

Sans sits at his stand, chair tipped back against the cardboard wall as he sleeps, clutching the money earned from enthusiastic fans betting on their favorites. Solicitation tickets litter the opening of his illegal stand from the royal guard, stapled on by Papyrus himself passing by, even though he too can be seen shouting near the front of the rails, surrounded by Temmies.

Undyne suplexes a boulder into a nearby wall, effectively silencing the crowd quickly.

“Are you ready TO RUMBLE?!?” She screams, thrusting her spear into the air as she addresses the swarm. They shout back at her, fists raised high in the air and jumping to convey their exhilaration.

A sudden hush falls over the crowd as an older monster wades through the sea of monsters, slowly making his way to the front. The light of the echo flowers reflects off of the magnifying glass in his hand as Gerson looks up at the Royal Guard fish, left eye trained on her and right eye squinted closed.

They exchange a quick glance and he nods, pulling out his large hammer, a relic from the war against the humans. “I’ve been waiting all year for this, wa ha ha!” He chortles, tossing the glass over his head and placing both hands on the handle of the hammer. “Get ready!” He shouts.

Gerson raises the hammer above his head and the crowd begins to chant: slowly at first but picking up speed and volume until their voices are a cacophony of sound!  _THUNDERSNAIL! THUNDERSNAIL! THUNDERSNAIL!_

The hammer SLAMS against the ground, signaling the start of the race! The mass of monsters edge close to the rails, eager to see which snail would make it out first and--!!

Oh.

In the pure excitement, everyone forgot that too much encouragement caused the snails to burst into flames.

Oops. Maybe next year?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
